koushaku_reijou_no_tashinamifandomcom-20200214-history
Lyle
| image = Light Novel= |-| Manga= | aliases = | affiliation = Kingdom's Knight Iris Lana Armelia's bodyguard | relationships = | relatives = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = Blue | hair = Blond }} (ライル) is one of Iris' personal guards and childhood friend of Dida. Appearance Lyle has short blond hair and sharp blue eyes. He usually carries a stoic expression, though it is often broken due to Dida always casually addressing Iris. He is dressed in black attire befitting for battle and wears armor on his arms. Personality Lyle is polite and rather uptight. He is often seen with Dida and apprehends him whenever Dida addresses Iris too casually. He also works hard, training everyday to ensure that he is able to protect Iris from danger. He is rather strict in who is worthy on sparring with, Dida even commenting that Lyle's standards are too high. He showed such refined behavior in comparison to his peers which was hard to ignore. History He was the illegitimate child of the former Count Melzel. His mother had gained the affections of a man old enough to be her father and gained the ire of the count wife and was killed. He himself was nearly killed but was unknowingly rescued by Iris. He wanted revenge and that to join the knight. Lyle was saved by Iris when he was a child, since then he has stood by her side. He underwent training by Iris' grandfather and became a splendid knight. Louis made an investigation of his background and he himself told them about it and his desire to join the knight. Iris cried of her inability to help him and that five year old promised to aid his dreams in the future. Lyle was melted by her affection since both his parents had no interest and wanted to get rid of him. He completely reformed and rejected the knight order from her recommendation Relationships Iris Lana Armelia After being saved by Iris, Lyle is willing to give his life up in order to protect Iris. He is able to tell if Iris is standing behind him even if she did not tell him so. He also finds it a great honor to be able to serve her as her personal guard. Due to their closeness, Iris sees him as part of her family. Dida A childhood friend and rival of Lyle. When they were younger, they often compete against each other during training. Despite that, the two are close where Lyle is aware that Dida secretly trains everyday to maintain and improve their skills. They share the same contempt for the country, both feeling that the country has done nothing for them. They refused to become knights for they only wish to serve Iris, for Iris was the one who saved them. Edward Tone Tasmeria He finds it unbelievable that Edward would break off his engagement to Iris and sees him as a rich spoiled kid with no taste. Yuri Neuer After learning his past, Yuri thought of able to pursue him to join the knight and felt a kinship for been through the same experience as her. But Lyle rejected her much to her shock. When questioned how his hatred subdued, he answered that he was reborn and doesn't need to bind himself to the past Quotes Gallery Category:Male